


Vecchie abitudini

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [9]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio viene lasciato dalla moglie ed ha bisogno di sfogarsi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vecchie abitudini

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo nel finale della prima stagione, quando Antonio viene lasciato dalla moglie. Come passa la notte? Come reagisce? Come si sfoga?

VECCHIE ABITUDINI

 

Può il silenzio essere il nemico peggiore di un uomo?  
Il silenzio, il vuoto…   
Antonio guardò i cocci del vaso rotti sparsi per terra dopo il suo scatto d’ira, poi la lettera abbandonata sul tavolo, infine il resto della casa.  
Vuota. Silenziosa.   
Buia.   
Da quanto stava lì a farsi inglobare da essa? Da quanto stava diventando cancro lui stesso?  
Si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto rimanerci ancora, non un secondo di più.   
Le camere dei bambini erano vuote, la sua lo era. La televisione spenta. La cucina pulita.   
Non poteva rimanere lì senza di loro, non poteva.   
Non ci ragionò un istante di più.   
Sapeva solo che non poteva stare lì.   
  
Jay stava guardando una partita in televisione, quando sentì suonare.   
Gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che Antonio aveva qualcosa che non andava, lui era molto espressivo e non certo una maschera inarrivabile.   
\- Amico, cosa… - La voce di Antonio rispose tremante, incrinata.   
\- Sarei andato da Gabby, ma vederla con Casey mi avrebbe solo fatto peggio… - Jay aggrottò le sopracciglia capendo che doveva essere qualcosa di grave. Antonio guardò giù, prese un respiro profondo e raccolse tutto il suo coraggio, poi rialzando lo sguardo, con gli occhi rossi sull’orlo delle lacrime ed un macigno dentro che lo soffocava, mormorò spezzato: - Laura se ne è andata. Ha preso i bambini e mi ha lasciato. - Jay spalancò gli occhi impallidendo nel sentirlo. Incapace di concepire che lui e sua moglie si lasciassero.  
Non si conoscevano da una vita, ma abbastanza da capire quanto lui fosse legato alla famiglia.   
Non abbastanza, evidentemente.   
\- Dio… mi dispiace… - Disse piano, delicato. Era un momento difficile e particolare, come si affrontavano cose del genere?  
La persona per cui hai una cotta che tieni appena appena sotto controllo si lascia con la moglie e ti piomba in casa disperato in piena notte. Non era certo una situazione facile.  
Fragile, abbattuto, vulnerabile. Tutte qualità che di solito non si associavano ad Antonio.   
\- Ho provato a stare solo a casa, ma mi sembrava di impazzire… - Jay si riscosse e lo fece entrare.   
\- Certo, entra pure… casa mia è casa tua… - Antonio sperava proprio che l’avesse accolto, aveva pensato a lui dopo aver scartato sua sorella.   
Jay lo guardò camminare perso per il salotto in cerca di ritrovarsi e capire cosa dovesse fare, prese un respiro e imprecò. Si stava mettendo male. A dir poco.   
“Insomma, non devo mica fare nulla. E’ qua per sfogarsi. Dovrà parlare.”  
Pensò sperando fosse così facile.  
Andò al frigo e tirò fuori due birre, gliene diede una e lo fece accomodare nel divano dove mise il muto al televisore. La partita fece da sottofondo vago, non guardato oltre che non sentito.   
\- Sapevo che non andava bene, che non era felice, ma da lì a pensare che potesse davvero lasciarmi… io… io non… - Antonio iniziò a parlarne, confuso, la voce usciva difficilmente dalla gola. Allora iniziò a bere, dopo un paio di sorsi lo trovò più facile.   
Le parole iniziarono ad uscire da sole, come se non avessero aspettato altro di essere liberate.  
All’inizio era uno spiegare la situazione. E rispiegarla. Raccontare e ripetere e di nuovo.   
Poi piano piano divenne un lamentarsi. Poi una valanga di domande senza risposta, ed infine arrivò la rabbia.  
Quando arrivò la rabbia ed il risentimento, non ci fu modo di contenerlo.  
Antonio si mise a bere una bottiglia dietro l’altra, ad insultare sua moglie che non capiva e a tuonare contro di lei, dicendo che poteva fare a meno di lei, che la sua vita non era quello e che gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere.  
Avrebbe fatto benissimo senza di lei, avrebbe voltato pagina, ce l’avrebbe fatta.   
Jay si era sorbito pazientemente tutte le fasi e per sopportarle meglio, aveva bevuto un po’ anche lui. Non troppo, ma un po’ sì. Il minimo per essere brillo e trovarlo divertente…  
\- E per prima cosa, fanculo le donne! - Esclamò poi convinto. Jay si mise a ridere di gusto gettando la testa all’indietro. - Ehi dico sul serio! Fanculo le donne! - Jay lo guardò con aria di sfida, sempre sentendosi al cinema più che sul divano con un suo amico in crisi esistenziale.   
\- Non ti crederò mai! -   
Antonio, partito com’era e con l’alcool a farlo parlare ed agire, proseguì con ferma convinzione.   
\- E invece puoi credermi! Prima di sposarmi sono andato a letto con alcuni ragazzi! Non c’erano implicazioni sentimentali, sesso. Il miglior sesso mai fatto, in effetti. Non so perché cazzo mi sono messo con una donna, poi! Hanno il potere di incasinare tutto! No no, torno a scopare con gli uomini, ecco cosa farò! - Jay non ci credeva molto, era un po’ annebbiato ma non completamente andato da non capire che la stava sparando grossa.   
Antonio, a quel punto, completamente privo di controllo e della capacità di ragionare, mise giù la bottiglia di birra ormai vuota, si sfilò la maglia e sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Jay, si puntellò su un ginocchio, si sporse verso di lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.   
Jay ebbe il tempo di realizzare che lo stava facendo, ma non riuscì a controllare il flusso di emozioni che esplosero al contatto delle loro labbra.  
Per lui fu impossibile respingerlo e fare la cosa giusta. La sua bocca prese il sopravvento ed in un secondo gli stava rispondendo andando completamente a fuoco, incapace di ragionare di un minimo.   
Antonio era ubriaco e distrutto per la separazione da sua moglie, non era per niente in sé. E lui ne stava approfittando.   
Il capirlo non lo aiutò affatto.   
Gli piacque il sapore ubriacante della sua lingua che si infilava prepotentemente nella propria bocca e gli piacque fare altrettanto.   
Un momento per pensare, quando si separarono. Lo sguardo di sfida, vittorioso, perso di Antonio.   
\- Te l’avevo detto… - Per lui non esistevano più ragionamenti logici del tipo ‘per quale motivo Jay ci stava’. Per lui ora c’era solo dimostrare a sé stesso che non era disperato, ferito, debole… poteva andare avanti, poteva farcela.   
Jay fece un sorriso.   
“Al diavolo, è ubriaco. Posso dire che lo sono del tutto anche io e risolveremo la cosa così domani…”   
Così pensando, Jay, eccitato già da un po’, si fece in avanti col busto, si sfilò la maglia a sua volta e gli aprì i jeans. La risposta piacque ad Antonio il quale fece altrettanto con lui, abbassandogli i pantaloni comodi della tuta che indossava per stare in casa.   
Jay sollevò il bacino aiutandolo a togliergli tutto il resto, poi si adagiò giù con la schiena e aprì le gambe accogliendolo.  
Antonio si stese coi pantaloni aperti, le mani di Jay ad infilarsi sotto, nella curva soda del sedere, abbassandoglieli. Riprese possesso della sua bocca e tornò a giocarci senza il minimo pudore, strofinandosi col bacino ora libero su quello altrettanto libero di Jay.   
Le erezioni a diretto contatto si provocavano un piacere che andava via via sempre più in crescendo.   
Il calore ed i brividi divennero incontenibili, sfiorarono la follia e l’ondata crebbe a dismisura. Dopo aver trattenuto gli istinti, liberarli così fu deleterio.  
Jay alla fine gli tirò le labbra coi denti e attirandolo a sé con le braccia, gli cinse il bacino con le gambe.   
\- Pensi di darti una mossa? - Chiese sentendosi oltrepassare il limite senza poterci fare nulla.   
Ora era lì, ce l’aveva sopra, stava succedendo quello che aveva desiderato una delle prime volte che l’aveva visto.   
Antonio aprì gli occhi incredulo e febbrile, un breve momento di lucidità.   
Il necessario per capire  che Jay era la sua via di fuga. Dalle cose difficili, complicate, dure, dolorose, scomode.   
Jay, facile, perfetto, piacevole e disponibile.   
Il resto non contava.   
Gli mise le dita in bocca, Jay le succhiò una ad una, poi gliele mise dentro senza esitare.   
Jay alzò le gambe prendendole con le mani da sotto le ginocchia, Antonio si prese un accesso ancor migliore. Si immerse in lui con le dita e la lingua, leccando e succhiando febbrile sia il suo ingresso che la sua erezione, alternandosi frenetico, eccitato. Jay si lasciò andare al piacere più intenso ed inimmaginabile che superò di molto le sue aspettative. Prima di quel che avrebbe pensato. L’orgasmo lo scollegò e quando Antonio lo vide preda del suo piacere, sorrise e decise che ora toccava a lui.   
Quindi si alzò, mise un piede a terra, piegò il ginocchio sul divano, si accostò a lui, lo guardò e lo sguardo sottile di Jay così eccitato lo chiamò a non fermarsi.  
Una spinta possente e fu dentro. Una seconda ed entrò meglio.   
Poi si appoggiò con tutto il corpo schiacciando le sue gambe aperte e alzate. Iniziò a spingere di più usando sempre più forza fino a non averne più, fino a perdersi in quel piacere sempre più grande ed intenso, fino a non poter più fermarsi e controllarsi.   
Per Antonio sparì tutto e sparì in un istante.  
L’orgasmo lo colpì staccandogli una spina che faceva contatto da un po’. Niente scariche, niente fastidiosi ronzii.   
Solo la pace, il silenzio, i sensi nella beatitudine totale.   
Gli crollò sopra, sfinito, ansimante, confuso. La testa esplodeva, girava. Era tutto un gran caos, ma era bello, una sensazione piacevole, dove tutto si perdeva, si dimenticava. C’era solo quello stato beato dove ogni respiro ed ogni battito erano perfetti.   
Le mani di Jay gli carezzarono la schiena, scosso quanto lui, confuso in modo diverso da Antonio.   
Lo lasciò lì, in silenzio, ansimante, a riprendersi. Con pazienza attese cercando di capire la mossa migliore ora che il danno era stato fatto. Attese ed in fondo attese solo il crollo finale e fisico di Antonio che sapeva sarebbe arrivato.  
Ed infatti arrivò.  
Antonio si sistemò più sul lato per non pesargli troppo e per permettergli di alzarsi. Jay aspettò col braccio intorno a lui, a sorreggerlo con parte del proprio corpo. Il viso sulla sua spalla.   
Non dissero nulla, non si guardarono nemmeno, non si baciarono.  
Fu come un sogno.   
E come tale Jay lo trattò.  
Quando lo sentì addormentarsi, si sfilò via da lui, lento e delicato. Prese una coperta e gliela mise sopra, poi rimase pensieroso e indeciso a guardarlo.  
Era appena successo un potenziale disastro.  
O forse la cosa migliore di tutte.  
Incapace di capire come dovesse prendere quella notte, decise di chiudere la luce e dormirci su.   
Il giorno dopo sarebbe arrivato a rischiarare ogni dubbio.   
  
Fu il mal di testa a svegliarlo.   
Ed il telefono versione martello pneumatico.   
Antonio grugnì ed imprecò parole non precise, poi rispose con voce impastata e prima di rendersene conto, aveva nel cervello la voce tuonante e roca di Hank che gli comunicava un indirizzo.   
Antonio prese respiro e chiese di ripetere con voce cavernosa ed impastata.  
\- Antonio, hai bevuto ieri sera? - Gli ci era voluto un attimo. Antonio, che non ricordava molto dal momento in cui si era seduto nel divano di Jay, si alzò su un braccio e si guardò corrucciato, gli occhi piccoli piccoli, il segno del cuscino sulla faccia.   
\- Sì… credo… - Hank sospirò.   
\- Cosa è successo? - Capitava bevesse, ma non fino ad ubriacarsi e ad essere in quello stato il mattino successivo.   
Antonio si vide nudo. Completamente nudo. Nel divano di Jay. Si guardò intorno alla sua ricerca. Doveva essere in camera. Forse aveva sognato di fare sesso con lui.   
\- Non per telefono. Ti raggiungo. - Rispose mettendo giù.   
Antonio si strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani alzandosi a sedere, sbadigliò, grugnì di nuovo, si stiracchiò e poi saltò giù trascinandosi per l’appartamento di Jay.   
Quando lo trovò in camera, come immaginato, pensò che forse non l’aveva fatto davvero. Solo che non si spiegava come mai lui fosse nudo. Tutto nudo.   
Aprì la luce della sua camera come se fosse suo padre e sempre cavernoso lo chiamò:  
\- C’è un cadavere. - Tuonò. Jay premette il viso contro il cuscino girandosi a pancia in giù nel letto.   
\- Sì. Tu. - Antonio aggrottò la fronte senza capire. - CHIUDI QUELLA MALEDETTA LUCE! - Antonio capì che gli aveva dato fastidio la luce accesa e la richiuse per poi andare alla finestra ed aprirla. Il gelo penetrò in casa ed allora Jay si decise ad alzarsi per spingerlo via e chiudere anche la finestra. Solo allora, con la luce del corridoio che gli faceva vedere a sufficienza, notò che anche Jay era nudo.   
\- Cosa… cosa abbiamo fatto? - Chiese cauto, immobile a fissare il suo copro piacente muoversi per la stanza.   
\- Secondo te? - Chiese roco senza calcolarlo nemmeno di un po’.   
Antonio allargò le braccia agitato e seccato.   
\- Se te lo chiedo non lo ricordo! - Lo ricordava, ma era tutto un po’ vago e confuso ed in cuor suo sperava di non aver incasinato le cose.   
Jay andò al bagno ed aprì la luce, tornò a chiudere gli occhi ed in quelle condizioni, rivolto verso un Antonio perplesso, chiese:   
\- Cosa ricordi? - Antonio si avvicinò cauto e sempre cauto disse:   
\- Mia moglie che mi lasciava, io angosciato, io che vengo qua, tu che mi offri una birra, io che mi sfogo. Poi lì le cose si fanno confuse. Perché siamo nudi ma non nello stesso letto? - Jay rise.   
\- Mi hai fottuto tutta la scorta di birra che avevo, poi mi sei saltato addosso proclamando a gran voce ‘fanculo le donne!’ e mi hai scopato come un marito scopa una puttana dopo il litigio con la moglie! - Antonio si chiuse il viso con le mani e si appoggiò di faccia alla porta su cui cominciò a sbattere e lamentarsi, insultarsi e imprecare. Jay rise, aprì l’acqua della doccia e attese che si scaldasse mentre l’ammirava.  
Nudo. Darsi giù.   
“Non male come visione…” Commentò soddisfatto. Aveva avuto la sua notte con Antonio, si era tolto uno sfizio che gli era rimasto parecchio impresso. Era felice così. Pensava potesse bastare.   
Voleva dirgli qualcosa, ma alla fine lo lasciò lamentarsi e si infilò sotto la doccia. Solo allora Antonio si rese conto che era una buona idea e lo raggiunse spingendolo da parte poco gentilmente.  
\- Ehi! Aspetta che finisco! -   
\- Hank ha detto di muoverci! - Risposta logica.  
\- Ah perciò se lui ti ordina di buttarti da un grattacielo tu lo fai perché te lo dice lui? - Antonio lo guardò interrogativo.   
\- Sei geloso? - Jay lo spinse contro la parete riprendendosi il getto dell’acqua.   
\- Di te ed Hank? C’è qualcosa di cui essere geloso? E’ me che ti sei scopato stanotte! - Antonio si mise a ridere prendendo il suo bagnoschiuma dalla sua mano prima che se lo potesse spremere e spalmare.   
Jay rimase imbronciato a guardarlo, cercando una risposta che lo convincesse. Aveva reagito istintivamente. Come un ragazzino geloso. Altro che puttana!  
Antonio però non disse nulla, si limitò a girarlo di schiena e a lavargliela con le mani. Non molto delicato, però lo fece ed i brividi di piacere lo calmarono un po’.   
\- Sono tornato alle mie vecchie abitudini a quanto pare. Ti chiedo scusa. E grazie per avermi sopportato. Non dovevi sottostare, sai difenderti bene… - Jay sorrise ironico girando la testa a metà verso di lui.   
\- Contro un campione di pugilato? Mi facevi saltare un dente… - Non sarebbe stato così e lo sapevano entrambi, ma lì Antonio non voleva pensare seriamente che Jay fosse davvero preso da lui ed avesse approfittato della situazione. Gli aveva dato del geloso scherzando, ma di fatto geloso per chi, per cosa? Lui ed Hank non erano nulla. A malapena collaboratori. Ora le cose andavano bene, ma da lì a pensare ad altro ce ne passava.   
Antonio indugiò sul fondo della schiena, guardò la sua curva soda, si morse il labbro e lasciò andare. Prese ancora del bagnoschiuma e se lo passò sul proprio corpo lasciando Jay girarsi un po’ insoddisfatto. Lo guardò sorpreso, con un sorriso enigmatico, l’aria di chi voleva approfondire, ma non sapeva come.   
Si guardarono così, incerti.   
\- Vecchie abitudini? - Chiese ritornando a quella frase interessante. Antonio si passò anche i capelli con lo shampoo di Jay, stessa cosa fece lui, poi mettendosi sotto l’acqua rispose:   
\- Prima di mettermi con Laura avevo questa mania… di scopare con chiunque per sfogare i problemi. O li prendevo a pugni o, se non potevo, sesso per distrarmi. - Si strinse nelle spalle con aria di chi era stato colto in fragrante.   
Jay ridacchiò divertito.  
\- Anche con ragazzi? - Chiese ricordandosi di quel che aveva detto quella notte. Antonio annuì con aria di scuse, a Jay piacque molto quella sua versione in colpa e decise di alleggerirlo.   
Con la scusa di riprendersi il getto dell’acqua e sciacquarsi anche lui, lo spinse un po’, gli si attaccò addosso e, senza toccarlo con le mani che si occupavano di accompagnare la schiuma dalla testa che veniva portata via dalla doccia, lo guardò da vicino. I petti ed i bacini a diretto contatto, ma nessun altro gesto per carezzarsi, prendersi, toccarsi di più. Gli occhi così vicini, così come le bocche. I nasi si toccarono ed il silenzio, in quel momento, fu d’oro.   
Non sentirono il bisogno di parlare, non ebbero fastidio di quelle parole che mancavano.   
Si guardarono, si avvicinarono ancora, lasciarono che mani ed acqua si lavassero via la schiuma e assecondarono la voglia delle labbra di ritrovarsi.  
Quel bacio Antonio se lo sarebbe ricordato.   
Jay schiuse le labbra e accolse quelle del compagno che smise di toccarsi la testa per prendere il suo viso e gestire meglio il bacio.   
Le lingue si ubriacarono di quel sapore un po’ amaro che sapeva di mattino ed ancora vagamente di alcool. Ma sapeva anche di ringraziamento, di scuse e di qualcosa di indefinito.   
Il bacio finì, chiusero il rubinetto, si guardarono ancora ammiccanti e soddisfatti, poi uscirono dalla doccia.   
Ne riparlarono solo uscendo di casa, pronti.   
\- Senti… penso di essere andato fuori di testa per la cosa di Laura… scusami davvero. Non… non succederà più. - Jay voleva dire ‘peccato’, ma alla fine accettò, annuì e sorrise con una semplicità tipica sua.   
\- Va bene, non è stato brutto. Anche io ho avuto già esperienze del genere… -   
\- Sei andato con ragazzi? - Jay rise.   
\- Sai, la vita del college… - Antonio fece altrettanto.   
\- Non ci sono mai stato! Ero troppo spostato per andarci! - Salirono in macchina ed Antonio lasciò guidare Jay.   
\- Comunque feste, festini, bevi, provi questo e provi quello… - Antonio capì cos’era ‘questo e quello’ e continuando a ridere annuì consapevole.   
\- Praticamente la vita che facevo io, solo senza  college! - Nel periodo in cui spacciava per conto di quella gang aveva fatto anche quel genere di cose, facendone un po’ uso. Se non ti facevi di qualcosa non eri del gruppo ed era un guaio, così nonostante la giovane età, si era trovato a fare quel che facevano tutti.   
Prima di poter farsi un’idea su quanto fosse sbagliato o meno, era diventato lo sfogo personale, e segreto, del capo banda, il quale l’aveva protetto per bene finché gli era interessato, poi quando Antonio aveva manifestato la volontà di uscirne si era scontrato con lui più che con chiunque altro.   
Ci aveva messo molto a liberarsi da lui, ma ci era riuscito.   
Dopo quell’esperienza, aveva trovato facile andare coi ragazzi, perché non servivano implicazioni emotive di alcun genere. Con loro era sempre solo sesso. O per lo meno questa era l’idea che si era fatto.   
\- Credo che i tempi progrediscano in qualche modo… - Fece Jay cercando di dare un senso a quello che avevano fatto.   
Antonio lo guardò curioso senza capire, dopo aver associato per assurdo Hank a quel capo banda che aveva approfittato di lui in segreto senza rivelarlo a nessuno per non rovinarsi la reputazione.   
\- Cioè? -   
Jay alzò le spalle.   
\- Sai… prima si facevano feste e ci si divertiva bevendo e basta. Poi piano piano hanno inserito sempre più cose per rendere il divertimento più divertente… come il sesso… ora il sesso e lo sballarsi non basta, deve essere qualcosa di più trasgressivo, di nuovo, provocatorio… e si provano cose come il sesso fra uomini… - Antonio sorrise concordando con lui, girò lo sguardo verso la strada ricordando com’era stata la sua adolescenza e poi la sua giovinezza.   
\- E prima che te ne renda conto, quelle trasgressioni ti piacciono! - Non l’aveva mai detto nemmeno a sé stesso. Jay lo guardò di sbieco, sorpreso.   
\- Già… - Non aggiunsero altro. Arrivarono e poco prima di scendere Antonio trattenne Jay.  
\- Comunque tutto a posto fra noi, no? - Jay alzò le spalle con fare ovvio.   
\- Certo! - Anche se non era chiaro in che senso intendesse… dopotutto ‘tutto a posto’ era molto e nulla.   
Jay voleva rifarlo ed era disposto a sfidare Hank se aveva Antonio dalla sua parte, però da solo non ne era certo. Gli piaceva quel lavoro e comunque avere Hank contro significa rinunciare completamente alla carriera.   
Jay era furbo per non pensarci, non così tanto incosciente da buttarsi.  
Per cui con Antonio dalla sua era una cosa, ma da solo no. Era impensabile.   
E Antonio… lo guardò andare da Hank che gli spiegava di cosa si trattava. Lo vide guardarlo con attenzione e fare una faccia shoccata, vide poi Hank mettergli una mano sulla spalla per consolarlo. Jay per un momento si sospese.   
“Antonio mi sa che non ha ancora le idee chiarissime… del resto se avesse amato davvero sua moglie, non l’avrebbe lasciata andare via dopo tutti gli avvertimenti. Lui ha scelto il lavoro consapevolmente. Ha deliberatamente permesso a Laura di andarsene. Quello non è amore.” Lo vide ancora un po’ parlare con Hank, quella confidenza che avevano raggiunto dopo i mille problemi iniziali era incredibile, tutto sommato. “E non è nemmeno una questione di amare il proprio lavoro. Ad un certo punto scegli l’amore, il lavoro non viene mai prima. Anche se è una vocazione come la nostra. “ Assottigliò gli occhi fissando il linguaggio dei loro corpi. Antonio disponibile verso Hank, Hank come un lupo che marcava il territorio su Antonio.   
Jay scosse il capo decidendo la propria mossa.  
“C’è Voight di mezzo in tutto questo. In qualche modo. Non direttamente, non consapevolmente. Ma c’è lui. E’ venuto da me perché sono più facile di Voight, ma non c’entra col fatto che preferisce me. Ha lasciato andare sua moglie e non per lavoro. L’ha fatto perché gli piace fare quello che fa con lui. E a questo punto entra in gioco ben altro che la semplice intesa professionale. Molto, molto altro. Solo dall’esterno puoi rendertene conto. Solo se vuoi vedere quello che succede. Io non sono uno che nasconde la testa sotto la sabbia, non l’ho mai fatto. Sembra da pazzi dirlo, ma Antonio sta aspettando Voight. Io sono il ripiego di turno, come lo era diventata Laura dopo l’arrivo di Voight nella vita di Antonio.”  
Jay capì la situazione e l’accettò in un attimo, per quanto non gli piacesse, l’accettò.   
Si sarebbe tenuto stretto quel bel ricordo di quella notte, gliene avrebbe date altre all’occorrenza, ma sempre con la consapevolezza che Antonio aspettava qualcun altro.   
A quel punto l’arrivo di Erin fu provvidenziale e Jay si ritrovo a respirare dopo quel senso di pesantezza improvviso.   
Era lei quella su cui doveva puntare.  
Non Antonio.  
  
  
Antonio non tornò da Jay, non ripeté quella notte e non cercò altro calore fisico. Si sforzò di evitare preferendo concentrarsi sul lavoro, sul lavoro extra e sul pugilato.   
Non ricordava molto della notte con Jay, sicuramente era stata bella e quel bacio al mattino, un bacio di pace, di sistemazione delle cose, era stato eccezionale, ma sapeva che non era il caso di incasinare tutto.   
Lavoravano insieme, Hank non voleva rapporti fra colleghi ma, al di là di questo, era meglio avere un amico. Un amico vero, puro, senza implicazioni di vario genere.  
Si disse questo.   
E poi era presto, Laura se ne era appena andata, doveva elaborare il lutto e capire perché non aveva fatto di tutto per fermarla, perché glielo aveva permesso, perché aveva scelto il lavoro dopo tutte le volte che era finito lui stesso all’ospedale.   
Doveva darsi un paio di risposte.  
Fra cui una che non osava farsi.   
Che ruolo aveva Hank in tutto quello?   
Fingere che non avesse un ruolo era un conto, fingere che non c’entrasse nella sua scelta di rimanere solo amico di Jay, fingere che non ci fosse nulla, che fosse altro… ma poi di fatto, dentro di sé ed in un posto molto nascosto, sapeva.   
Sapeva che il punto della situazione era proprio Hank.  
Lui e solo lui.  
Lo sapeva, forse non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma lo sapeva.   
Come lo sapeva Jay e, probabilmente, Hank stesso. 


End file.
